Bounty Hunter
by RiddlesHouse
Summary: Slightly AU. Harry gets a new identity... And a new job. A mysterious killer murders at the stroke of midnight. Who is it? Harry's on a mission to find out.


Title: Bounty Hunter

Author: RiddlesHouse

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Harry takes on a new identity... And a new job.

A/N: Haha. No questions, just read please. =) [Drabble] for HxT Lightening

Warning: Semi-Slash 

Bounty Hunter

By Riddles House

By the end of his sixth year, Harry Potter had become the young, rich and famous bachelor that everyone adored. The press loved him, the students loved him ... Heck! Even the staff (menus Severus) loved him. Harry had everything he had dreamed of. Voldemort was dead; the Death Eaters locked up in Azkaban to rot, and his friends and family were safe. What else could he possibly ask for? Coincidentally, Harry himself was pondering the exact same thing. When he had gone to his best friends for help, they responded with the usual answers. Hermione had immediately suggested that he go on vacation to some tropical island resort, which also had a long, boring historic purpose. Ron had just smiled knowingly and slipped him a small piece of paper with addresses for male prostitutes. Still feeling flustered after Ron had given him a very graphic explanation about gay sex, Harry was now slumped across his bed… With nothing to do.

_If only I can just become someone else for a while_. Harry had never considered that option before. Nymphadora Tonks had taught him everything he needed to know about glamour charms, but he barely altered his looks during the war. Deciding that he liked his new idea, Harry proceeded to think up a new identity for himself. 

Two days had gone by, and Harry was finally ready to put his idea to the test. Since it was a Hogsmeade weekend, the Fifth Year Boys Dormitory was vacant expect for himself. Taking off his glasses and placing them by his beside table, Harry walked towards the full-length mirror that lay against the wall. Taking several deep, calming breathes; he raised his wand and pointed it at himself. Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry recited the charms and spells that would not only keep the glamour illusions on, but make it physically realistic as well. Letting the cool, tingling sensation overtake him, Harry knew that his metamorphosis was working. 

From his head down to his toes, the feeling that something had **changed **made Harry twitch. Slowly, almost painstakingly so… He opened one eye, then the other. The person looking back at him from the mirror was exactly as Harry had imagined he would. Dark, auburn hair that curled slightly at the base of his neck and bright hazel eyes were the dominant features that Harry noticed right away. Exploring with his fingers, he found that he now possessed a strong but lithe body, and also added several more inches to his height. Grinning at his new reflection, he decided to call himself Joshua. 

------ A Month Later

Walking down the road, Joshua cursed under his breath. He had stepped into an ambush earlier this evening and had just gotten away with a few injuries. Within this past month, a mysterious criminal had risen while everyone had left his or her guards down. Always attacking at the exact stroke of midnight, "The Shadow" as this man was called, killed clean and fast. The victim(s) always died of a slit throat or a gunshot, which mystified many people. This killer was obviously a wizard, how else could he have gotten into Diagon Alley? So why did he use muggle weaponry as opposed to Avada Kedavra? Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry (or Joshua) decided to take on the job of a Bounty Hunter for the Ministry of Magic. 

Joshua's been on the killer's trail for a week, seemingly unnoticed. Never did he expect the killer to come to him like he did tonight. Still bleeding from a wound in his arm and leg, Joshua stumbled ungracefully and leaned against a tree for support. He thought about how vulnerable his current position was, the homicidal murderer could be right behind him, with his trademark pistol loaded and ready to shoot his brains out. Ironically, the killer WAS behind Joshua, but he wasn't holding his gun, nor was he going to shoot him. 

Quiet as a lamb, hands slowly reached out towards the unsuspecting wizard, but before the killer could close his fingers around Joshua's neck, the Bounty Hunter grabbed the murderer's hands and threw the killer over his shoulder onto the ground. Panting, Joshua pinned the struggling man to the sidewalk with his own body mass and reached into his side pocket to take out his wand. Triumphant, Joshua quickly bounded the killer's hands and feet amidst loud protesting and vulgar curses. Flipping the man over and ignoring his angry yells at being handled so roughly, Joshua pulled back the hood to finally revel the face of this mystery killer.

Silence. Then unmistakably a choked and disbelieving voice said into the night. 

"…Tom?" 

_fin_

**[Drabble]** = Short story.

**A/N**: Tell me what you think and review please. ^^


End file.
